


Spin the Bottle

by staringat_stars



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Fluff to Smut, Making Out, Pipabeth - Freeform, Smutty ending, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staringat_stars/pseuds/staringat_stars
Summary: Drunken demigods and messy makeouts and the eventual retreat into the bedroom. All from Leo's stupid suggestion of Spin the Bottle.





	Spin the Bottle

"Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!" came the chant as Annabeth downed her drink. The shot of vodka burned her throat and she coughed, remembering too late why she hated spirits. She usually tried to keep it 'classy' with a bottle of cheap wine, laughing at her friends' expressions as they downed their own burning liquor, but tonight she had been dragged into the drinking games by Leo, a mischievous smile on his face as he begged her it would be "So much fun, Annabeth. Besides, you can loosen up now you're finally single!" Annabeth had made a show of groaning and moaning, but in reality she took Leo's point. It was her first party since breaking up with Percy a month or two back, and while it wasn't a bad breakup, she was keen to forget him. And maybe get lucky with someone else, she mused. 

Annabeth looked around the packed amphitheatre. It was filled with a variety of Greek and Roman demigods, with a few satyrs and nymphs mixed in too. Most of her friends were here, though she was thankful for the absence of Percy. Reyna and Piper were talking in a corner, solo cups in hand, and seemed to be complimenting each other's hair, giggling. Jason was... gods, was Leo trying to make Jason do a keg stand? Annabeth pushed through the crowd, finding her legs only a little unsteady, despite the slight blurring settling into her brain. Frank appeared to have pulled Jason away from Leo, thankfully, who was now looking for a fresh victim, his hair flying sparks as he grinned manically.

Annabeth sighed, fed up of her usual role as the responsible mom friend. Her friends were (mostly) sensible, and could look after themselves for one night. She should allow herself to get properly drunk for once. Or at least, those were the excuses running through her mind as she poured herself another shot of vodka, hoping in vain it might somehow taste better than the last one.

\- - -

"Attention, attention, drum roll please, it's spin the bottle time, gather round, gather round, guys and girls, form an orderly circle and await your frog prince or princess!" Came the showman-voice of Leo, practically cartwheeling through the crowd, bottle in hand. A small crowd formed, and a rough circle of participants sat down, some trying to look disinterested and above it all, while the more lightweight demigods giggled and swayed in their places. Leo placed the bottle ceremonially in the centre, spinning it deftly despite the wobble in his step. The bottle fell on a pretty wood nymph, skin the colour of fresh grass, who blushed as her friends elbowed her. Leo waggled his eyebrows as he came towards her on his knees, engaging in a messy kiss, quickly stopped when he tried to advance his tongue too far for her liking, and she released him with a shriek which turned to laughter. 

The game continued, with pairs engaging in kisses that spanned from a decline or chaste peck to a particularly intense make-out session when an Aphrodite kid appeared to have willed the bottle to land on his long-held crush, an elfin-faced Hecate boy. Evidently the boy shared his feelings, leading to the pair being ejected from the circle amid hoots and shouts to find a room in the Big House.

Annabeth drank steadily from her brightly coloured plastic cup, passed to her by a Hermes girl with a smile, her mind only half on the game, until shouts of her name drew her attention back with a jolt. She realised that Piper had spun the bottle and landed directly on Annabeth, drawing laughter and catcalls from the circle. Piper was blushing, hard, but tilted her head and shot her eyes to Annabeth, silently asking her if she was okay with this. Annabeth shrugged, thinking to herself 'oh, what the hell.' Piper was hot as hell, and Annabeth had always been attracted to her. And after a deep late-night conversation half a year ago, she knew that they were both bisexual. Shuffling closer to the centre to meet Piper, she could see the smudged lipstick, smell the cider on Piper's breath, but didn't really care. Piper angled her face, and they came together, somewhat awkwardly, lips jamming into each other, but then opening up clumsily to the other. Annabeth's tongue timidly explored Piper's mouth, who met her eagerly, grappling with her until she sumitted, only a moment later to swipe her tongue across Annabeth's teeth. Annabeth gasped slightly against her mouth. Someone - probably Leo - cheered. 

They continued, until Annabeth was vaguely aware they probably should have stopped by now. When they broke apart, she wasn't sure how long they had been making out for. The circle had quieted, staring at the couple in surprise. They both flushed a bright burning red, sliding back to their places. Jason, glasses slightly askew, looked between the two with wide eyes and let out a low whistle, interrupted by a hiccup. It belatedly occurred to Annabeth in her foggy brain that most people here had assumed she was straight. She found she didn't particularly care. She spun the bottle but declined the kiss, wanting to keep the taste of Piper on her tongue.

The game moved on, but Annabeth kept on finding herself staring at Piper. Her lips were swollen, the last remnants of the lipstick had rubbed off - probably onto Annabeth - and her cheeks were still red, while her hair was a mess of curls unravelling from careful braids. Annabeth realised she had pressed her fingers to her own mouth unconsciously, wanting to feel where the other girl's lips had been. The drinks had given her liquid courage, so she stood up, unnoticed by the rowdy group, and made her way unsteadily around the edge of the circle to where Piper was sitting. She slid down next to her, fitting between Piper and a Roman demigod she hadn't met before, who grudgingly made room for Annabeth's long, tanned legs, honed from a summer of sword fights and runs on the beach. Piper turned towards her, mouth slightly open in surprise, but then smiled widely, still slightly embarrassed at what had occurred between them. They talked softly, and Annabeth found herself leaning against Piper's shoulder, her hair mixing with Piper's in swirls of light and dark. 

The bottle, spun by a Demeter kid with green spiky hair, landed on Annabeth, who complied with a quick kiss, before breaking it off and retreating to her place. She twisted the bottle and watched as it spun, and then looked in surprise as it came almost in full circle, stopping just before it reached her at... Piper. The dark-haired girl laughed and put her hand to Annabeth's jaw, brushing a finger across it before gently pulling her in for a kiss. Their tongues met again and swirled around their mouths, unaware of time passing or the laughter of campers as they kissed, only breaking apart finally for air. Piper avoided the stares of those around them and quickly span the bottle, but everyone quieted again as it landed, improbably, on Annabeth.  
"I reckon your mom's trying to tell you something, Piper" yelled a very drunk Will Solace, to roars of laughter as he lay in Nico's lap.  
"Well, we wouldn't want to defy the gods, would we" whispered Annabeth, already bringing her mouth to Piper, the other girl's laugh muffled against her lips. 

\---

The game had ended but Piper and Annabeth had stayed where they were, now facing one another as they drank from emptying cups, laughing at everything and talking of nothing. Annabeth's brain felt hazy, but she was sure she was in love with the smell of Piper's neck, and overcome with a bizarre urge to taste it. The conversation of hickeys came up, along with the trials of covering the marks with make-up. "It's just like, like so inconsiderate, I feel, sometimes, you know?" giggled Piper. "Like, I said, 'Jason, don't you dare touch my neck, I'm meeting up with my dad tomorrow, you absolutely cannot.' but then things got pretty.., well, steamy, and then I had to, had to like, wear a turtleneck in this awful blinding heat, while having lunch with my dad. It was awful."  
Annabeth laughed with her, remembering Piper and Jason's brief relationship the previous summer. It hadn't worked out, and Jason had moped around for a while, but they both seemed alright with it now. A wayward thought of how Piper's neck would look covered in marks put there by Annabeth herself came flying into her mind, and she blushed at the image she had conjured up. She swallowed. "Okay, no neck" she laughed breathlessly, then gulped in a lungful of air, drawing up all of her courage. "So - so where do you like them?" Her eyes were drawn downward to the expanse of chest uncovered by Piper's low cut top, but then darted back upwards for her friend's reaction. Piper swallowed too, then drew even closer to Annabeth, so their knees touched. She brought a hand up to where Annabeth had been staring, placing a hand below her collarbone, above where the thin material of her top ended.  
"I - uh, well, I guess - I guess here feels good" she said quietly, her voice more breathy than usual. "I - I haven't had - in a while - no one's -" she broke off, and brought her hand across to Annabeth, and drew her thumb softly across her collarbone again. Annabeth's air left her lungs in one breath. Their eyes met and the same unspoken question from the first kiss passed between them - do you - want to? And at the same time, the answer came hurtling into them both. Yes. 

Their mouths collided once more, and Annabeth almost lost herself in the pleasure of it, the feeling of Piper's soft lips on hers, but managed to find one coherent thought in the mess of her befuddled mind. She pulled back a bit, trying not to concentrate on the sharp feeling of loss as her mouth left Piper's. "Should we - go - my cabin?" Annabeth gasped out against Piper's cheek. She felt filled with a mad urge to throw cautions and inhibitions to the wind and crash her body into Piper's right here, right now, but some voice at the back of her mind was telling her they should probably find a room. With a bed. They rose unsteadily and ran as best as they could out of the amphitheatre, across the grass, into the empty Athena cabin, locking the door behind them, flinging themselves onto Annabeth's bed with breathless laughter.

They came together in a tangle of limbs and mouths, Piper pushing Annabeth's back into the mattress as their arms wrapped around each other, legs ensnared - and then she was kissing her, her lips burning with fiery want, travelling down, stopping briefly on her neck before sucking on a spot just above her left collarbone, biting the soft flesh gently. Annabeth gasped again. Piper came up for air, brushed a feather-light kiss against her jaw, her forehead, her nose, back to her mouth for another need-filled kiss, then back down to her chest, sucking on a different spot, and then continuing, as Annabeth freed a hand to run it through Piper's loose mass of hair. They rolled, their limbs wrapping around each other more as Annabeth fought for dominance, kissing Piper fiercely, then firmly biting and sucking on her partner's chest, until it was covered with pinkish-red marks and they both were gasping for air. Desperate hands were undoing bra straps through clothing, skirts riding up to their hips as they started moving, grinding against each other, legs scissored between them, muffled moans beginning in their throats quickly silenced by deft tongues. Annabeth worked her way down Piper's body, worshipping her stomach with her mouth as her hands worked to pull off Piper's top, and then, with a desire-filled look between the two girls, she worked lower still, kissing her belly button as her hands started running up Piper's thighs, then back down to her knees with feather-light touches, up and down, exploring higher each time until she swiftly brought a finger over Piper's panties. Piper moaned her name, arching her back as Annabeth stroked her through her panties again. Annabeth looked up once more, question in her eyes. How far should they take this? "Yes, do it, please Annabeth" moaned Piper, bucking her hips. 

That was all she needed. Annabeth lifted Piper's hips up, sliding off her wet panties, then stroked a finger down the centre of Piper's burning heat. She moaned again, louder. Annabeth grinned, breathing in the thick scent of her arousal as she lowered her mouth to Piper's pussy. She gave a long, slow lick, up and down, heating the fire in Piper's core. Then came the circles, big at first then getting smaller until her tongue was circling her pulsing, needy clit. Annabeth flicked it with her tongue, and was rewarded with another loud moan from Piper. She reached her hands up to fondle Piper's breasts as she lapped at Piper's clit, brushing a finger against her sensitive nipples, then brought them down to join her tongue, pushing a finger into Piper's hole. In and out, in and out, she fingered her, never stopping her assault on her clit, other than to insert a second, and then a third, finger into Piper's pussy, feeling her walls stretch around her, trying to brush against her G-spot with each thrust as she kept the pressure on her clit. Piper cried Annabeth's name over and over as Annabeth brought her closer and closer to the edge, until with a cry her thighs locked in place, hips raising up, back arching, and the wave of her orgasm swept through her. Annabeth rode the surge, only slowing as it ebbed, until she finally withdrew her drenched fingers, lifting her head up to meet Piper's slightly glassy post-orgasm stare as she licked her fingers, glorying in the sweet yet tangy taste of her good work. "Thank you." Piper breathed. Annabeth settled down beside her, slipping her body against hers with ease. "You're welcome."


End file.
